Evidence
by ItssAllaaDream
Summary: "It doesn't mean anything anyway. It's just a letter I'll never send. It's not like he'll ever read it. " In which Sasuke and Sakura write meaningless letters, fight over meaningless bonds and meaningless loyalties; and maybe there is still something to be said left between them?


Dear Sasuke.

I write not only because I hear you are near us now, but mainly because there is a possibility you might read this. I don't count on it though, and that's mostly all right.

Naruto is well, I am well, as well as we could be during a war, a real ninja war, the first one we were in and with you right at the other side. I hope you are well, that is, not that I hope that you succeed in whatever fresh madness you are in, but that at least I hope they are feeding you where you are and you take into account your health and your sanity –what's left from them, if there was any of them; I hope you lay low on the pills. And I hope you are safe, though I know that at least on that account I can count on it. Power is your big addiction, it always was. Is it odd that the first thing you ever got high on was your last name?

I have often wondered if you miss Konoha, even now. I would, so that's why I wondered.

If you have been guessing about it at all, then yes. I forgive you for trying to kill me. Not that it doesn't hurt, and will hurt you the next time we meet and the next time after that, but I understand. This last scenario, like so many others, had often been played in my head, with varying amount of outcomes. In all you believed me, though. You believed that I would betray Konoha and follow you in your mad quest for solace, and that's fine, often times I would believe it too.

Then I remember Naruto, and mostly I remember Hinata, and I realize I may want to sometimes but I never would. We all think on leaving, did you know that? Me and Naruto, Shikamaru, everyone can think on a good reason to leave. It's not as strong as yours. But it's there in us all, it's there in me. You are the one thing that would make me leave, and yet, I still put on the forehead protector every day. I guess you'd call it weakness.

The story traveled far and away fast though I'm not sure it reached to you that little Hinata Hyuuga –Neji's cousin, the girl who was always fidgeting whenever Naruto was near- was the one ninja of Konoha to stand up to Nagato other than Naruto –for this one time, the girl didn't fidget one bit, even though Nagato wiped the floor with her. Since that happened there is this clear sense between all of us – the Konoha Twelve- that there is only one outcome we might accept, and you know it's not the one you want.

Which is why I write- knowing you will not read.

I still love you. I whish I didn't, I wish I could read a love letter and blush and dream like Ino does and meet people and kiss them and be fifteen in that one little window that remains even for kunoichis: love, is all that we have left of a normal life. But I don't have that opportunity either. You are always in my thoughts. Even though I'm never in yours: sometimes I worry so much whether that's why you are on my thoughts at all but unfortunately that's not it: you are so much more of me. And of Naruto. And there's that whole issue of how you try to kill us both, often.

I hope you are well. I hope somehow we can solve this. I know we won't. I know how this will end. I've known it for years now, but only war could paint it so clearly in my head. You know what I'm talking about, you'll try to kill Naruto and I won't let you. That's the only story there is left for us to be together in.

Why do you, who are in so much pain, cause so much pain on to those that love you? I'll never know.

It's like you said, I have parents who love me and friends who care for me. The pain of losing you cannot compare to the pain you and Naruto have known. It's all resolved so clearly, what will happen. I don't want to die Sasuke, but I won't let you kill him. Or anyone. Not for your revenge, not for any reason you could come up with.

I love you, I have always loved you, I will always love you, and yet I won't let you get your revenge. That's how wrong you are.

Love and Affection,

Sakura.

Ps. When you ran away you left behind a number of personal effects. Those have long been in my possession. Though I understand that you didn't want them there is a number rather valuable antiques, and some Uchiha family heirlooms. I think that might mean something to you.


End file.
